Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Aerial Imaging System for Small High Winged Aircraft and more particularly pertains to an imaging system designed for fast, secure, temporary attachment on the door of a small high-winged aircraft, without modification to the airframe, for the purpose of aerial imaging.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of aerial imaging systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, aerial imaging systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of obtaining aerial images while in flight are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,232 to Howdle discloses an Apparatus for Mounting Aerial Survey Camera Under Aircraft Wing. U.S. Pat. No. RE44,984 to Wawro discloses an Aerial Photography Mount. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,199 discloses a Detachable pod for aerial Photography. An Aerial Camera Housing for High Wing Aircraft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,012 to Liston. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,181 to Houska and Wallace discloses a High performance aerial video camera system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an aerial imaging system for small high-winged aircraft that allows for fast, secure, temporary attachment of an imaging system on the door of a small high-winged aircraft for aerial imaging that does not include complicated mounting hardware or modification to the structure of the aircraft.
In this respect, the aerial imaging system for small high-winged aircraft according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for fast, secure, economical, and temporary attachment on the door of a small high-winged aircraft for aerial imaging without the use of tools or structural modification of the aircraft.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved aerial imaging system for small high-winged aircraft which can be used for fast, secure, economical, temporary attachment on the door of a small high-winged aircraft for aerial imaging. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.